Old friend, New lover
by YndhiraCullen
Summary: Bianchi marries a guy named, Kagure. Is he a friend or an enemy? what is he to Bianchi? find out on the next few chapters


**Old friend, new lover**

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fan Fiction (mostly about Bianchi)

Made by: YndhiraCullen

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but I wish I did

Summary: Bianchi gets married to a guy called Kagure, who is this guy? Is he a friend or an enemy? what is he to Bianchi? find out in the next few episodes.

**Chapter 1: Perfect day**

Today, for me, is a perfect day; no it's more than perfect as I walked down the aisle wearing a beautiful silky white gown I thought about this day, the reception, the guests and the handsome, young man waiting for me at the end of the aisle: Kagure. I looked at the people around, Tsuna, my little brother, Yamamoto, Hibari, Chrome, Ryohei, Kagure's sister, Kyoko, Haru, the two kids, Reborn and other people. I was on the end of the aisle now and everyone is waiting for me to move, to get the holy matrimony started and to finish it quickly.

"Bianchi" Kagure said asking for my hand "Bia-chan, Love, I will understand if you want to back out, I was the one who persuaded you to marry me"

"What are you talking about, I want to continue, I want to marry you because I love you, I'm just nervous you know, gonna get married, having a big duty when we get out of the church" I said; giving my hand as we walk to the priest

"Okay, whatever you say" smiling a very dazzling smile that could make any girl, except me, faint

It was a long ceremony all the priest words made me bored to death. I had to make myself not fall asleep to still say "I do" at my favorite part, the giving of I do. I looked at the people around, Tsuna was looking at Kyoko, blushing; Gokudera, my little brother, was looking at me, not fainting because of the veil; Yamamoto, Kagure's best man, was happily talking to Haru; some were listening to the priests words, especially Hibari who took notes; some, like Ryohei, didn't bother to listen to the priest and slept; and reborn, looking at me or glaring, I don't know which, telling me congrats.

"love, love?" Kagure asked looking at me, with his adorable eyes that are so cute

"Yes, Kagu-kun"

"You weren't listening were you?" he shook his head "father, please repeat it"

"Do you accept Kagure as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course, I do"

The priest finally said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" as the priest said this Kagure removed the veil quickly and kissed me deeply, his lips were soft and warm even if, he was kissing me hard. His hand was on my waist and mine was around his neck, when you look at it a far it looked like we were going to make love sooner or later. Someone cleared his throat and disturbed our kiss, Gokudera Hayato. I met his eye and smiled, he fainted; I now understand why he faints every time he sees me when I'm not wearing anything to hide my face, because of bad memories. Everyone clapped and congratulated us.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Bianchi-san" Chrome said, it'll take a month for me to get use to being called Mrs.

"Among all of us, Kagure's the unlucky one" Hibari said, everyone ignored him

"Congrats, you two" Tsuna said

"Thanks, boss" my darling husband laughed and I putted my arm around him; as everyone congratulated us, I saw Reborn leave the church

"Bia-chan?"

"yes?"

"we have to go"

I nodded and said "someone should pick Hayato along the way, Hibari?" he shook his head and looked at Tsuna

"I'm not that strong to carry him" he looked at Ryohei

"I'll do it to the extreme!" He carried Gokudera and left, while the others followed him, leaving me and Kagure behind

"shall we go then, Mrs. Bianchi?"

"sure, why not?"

"well, I was thinking that we could spend a few minutes here" he said, putting his hands around my waist, I putted my hands around his neck and we kissed deeply. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I wanted it to last for a long time but we had to break apart, gasping for air

"ahhh, I think we have to go now our guest are waiting"

"oh well, lets go" I putted my arms around him and he guided me to the reception.

As we went I thought about the past 3 years when he appeared at Tsunayoshi's uchi (home) at exactly gozen ku-ji go-fun (9:05 am), he and his sister Karina was asked to come by the Ninth and Sawada's father to help the famiglia in training and as they helped he was given a ring, became a guardian, the guardian of the wind. A lot of things happened, memorable things; those past three years......

------------------------------------------------

YndhiraCullen: hoped you liked it, i know you still don't get it but in the next few chapters you'll see the past of this mysterious guy, Kagure. So, just wait for the next chapter and you'll see romance and want to be like Bianchi, well except for the poison cooking stuff.

Bianchi: I heard that!!

YndhiraCullen: sorry!

Bianchi: you should be sorry you forgot to tell the readers Kagure's description

YndhiraCullen: just tell them

Bianchi: He's tall 6 foot, he's blonde hair is about shoulder length, he has light brown eyes, his lips are light pink and soft, his smile warms everyone's heart, he has a slender but muscular body, he's good at fighting, he handle's swords and other object's perfectly, he...

YndhiraCullen: STOP!!!! enough!! I can't let you go overboard you might tell them his abilities, I won't let you do that it's a suprise

Bianchi: but, that's his best part

YndhiraCullen: no, buts!

Bianchi: fine!! *looking away, she sees Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kagure, Karina and Gokudera, near the door; and as usual Gokudera fainted, being caught by Yamamoto, he brings Gokudera downstairs* Kagure!!! *goes to Kagure and hugs him*

Kagure: Hey Bia-chan! *kissing her full on the lips*

Karina: Hey, no PDA!! *as she said this, the two left the room* oh, well we're left alone

Tsuna: ummm, YndhiraCullen I think you forgot to say thanks to someone

YndhiraCullen: ohhh, right sorry 'bout that!! *cleared her throat* special thanks to PureDiamond *Belphegor suddenly shows up from nowhere and everyone sees the expression he showed when he heard the name PureDiamond* who helped me in this story and some stuff about doing it and finishing it. *looked at the Tsuna and Karina*

Tsuna and Karina: *bowed their heads* Arigatou Gozaimasu, PureDiamond- san, thank you!!

YndhiraCullen: well, I'll make the next chapter as quick as possible but pls.! pls.! give your reviews so that i'll do it faster.


End file.
